Demon Blood Feud
by StellaMagic
Summary: The story takes place before all the demons and Oni were banished. Both races have been in a blood feud since Tchangzu's wrongdoing. Then, two unlikely demons, each from both clans, would meet and begin a love that is forbidden by their clans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jackie Chan Adventures is the property of Disney XD and WB.

**Ch. 1: Tchang Zu's Vow**

In ancient China, during the aftermath of the reign of the First Emperor, Demons have ruled ancient China and Japan. The Demons who rule Japan are the Oni, ruled by the King of the Shadowkhan Tarakudo and his nine Oni generals. In China, it is ruled by the Eight Demon children of Xua Wing, the Dragon of Light. Both sides have respected each other's sovereignty as they reign in their own territory. That is until the day when Tchang Zu, the demon of thunder and the greediest among the Chinese Demon Clan, tried to steal the powerful artifacts of the Oni. This has caused anger and distrust among the two demon clans. Both were about to go to war with each other until Xua Wing spoke out.

"No demon shall commit acts of war against the other ever again!" he shouted, "Both clans are forbidden from going into the others territory from now until the matter is resolved!"

The war between the clans ended before it started. Both sides have done what Xua Wing said and stayed away from each other. However, Tchang Zu hopes to one day restart the war, so that he may one day loot the magic artifacts that will grant him power even over his father. That is about to change one century later.

A century has past since the feud between the demon clans has passed. In the Chinese Palace belonging to Shendu, the demons have come to have their centennial meeting. They each came in to discuss how their time ruling had gone.

Shendu greeted them, "Greetings, Brothers and Sisters. Shall we get on with our meeting?"

"What is our first order of business, Shendu?" Tso Lan the Moon Demon asks.

"Our first order should be on attacking the Oni demons in Japan," Tchang Zu says.

Every one of the Demons shouted out to what he said, expressing their disapproval.

"You know that Father forbids us from setting foot near their territory, Tchang Zu!" Dai Gui says.

"Father is a fool!" he screamed, "He doesn't know what kind of power relies there! With their treasures, we would be unstoppable!"

"Even so, Father's word is law," Tso Lan stated.

"We are already in trouble for abusing our powers," Hsi Wu said, "We disobey him, and it will be the demon void for us."

Bai Tsa was not paying much attention to their conversation. She was looking out the window and to the sea. She has always wondered what it's like to see Japan. She has heard stories from the humans about the cherry blossoms that grow there and how beautiful it looks in every season. However, she can't go there because of Tchang Zu watching everyone's move. Then Tchang Zu made his vow.

"Mark my words!" he said, "One day, I will seize control of the treasure and become the most powerful being since our father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Exploring Japan's Coast**

That night, Bai Tsa snuck away from her home in Atlantis. She did so through the sewer drains that lead into the ocean.

"I will look into Japan myself and see what kind of beauty it holds," she said to herself.

Bai Tsa swims through the ocean at light speed. Being a water demon can have its advantages. Bai Tsa had finally made it to Japan's coast line. She crawled up on shore and got a good look at the landscape she came across. It was a grove of blooming cherry blossom trees. The petals were blowing gently with the wind, which fascinates Bai Tsa.

"This place so beautiful," she said.

Bai Tsa crawled further into inland to look around more. First, she stops at a field of flowers. Fireflies were flying all over. To Bai Tsa, it was like the stars have come down to see her. They fluttered all around her as she giggled. After the field, Bai Tsa came across a wooden bridge that is structured like the Japanese village it leads to. Bai Tsa looks over the bridge and sees the fish jump out. They came in various colors. Bai Tsa finally came across a pond with koi fish and a cherry blossom tree that is near the river. She decided to rest there since she had traveled so far.

"I better rest here for the night," she said, "I can't go home in the dark."

Bai Tsa laid herself down in front of the tree and fell right to sleep. A few hours have passed and Bai Tsa was still sleeping until she heard the sound of voices. It was coming from a nearby clearing. She peered over the bushes and sees two of the demon generals of Tarakudo. Both of them are Oni demons. One is a purple demon with razor claws and points for feet named Hayaki, and the other is an orange snake & squidlike demon named Kairou. Both were looking around for something.

"That intruder was sighted here," Hayaki said.

"We better found this intruder and let Lord Tarakudo handle her," Kairou said.

Bai Tsa gasped when she realized they were looking for her. Someone must have spotted her and reported her to Tarakudo, King of the Shadowkhan and Oni, and Tchang Zu's greatest enemy. She knew she had to get out because if the Oni spot her, it will not only get her in trouble with her father but start the war again. She was about to run when she is blocked by dark samurai. These samurai have red eyes, showed not face, and have light blue hands. Bai Tsa gasped when she saw them. They lift their shadow swords and tried to cut her, but since she's the water demon, the swords had no effect on her. Bai Tsa turned into water and streamed into the ocean in order to escape. Coming in from the shadows of the tree is the leader of the shadow samurai, a blue horned demon in samurai armor named General Ikazuki. He is the second-in-command of Tarakudo. He watches as Bai Tsa escapes through the ocean and swims back while showing a curious look. Then, Hayaki and Kairou came by.

"General Ikazuki, did you find the intruder?" Hayaki asked.

Ikazuki thought for a moment about Bai Tsa. She didn't cause any harm, so he decided to let her go.

"No, I didn't find the intruder, Hayaki," he said.

Ikazuki walked away with the other two generals. What they don't know is that Bai Tsa was below them. She saw what Ikazuki did for her and became confused on why he did it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Meeting Ikazuki**

The next day, Bai Tsa was back at Atlantis. She was in her throne room at her palace, contemplating about why Ikazuki let her go instead of turning her in.

"I don't understand," she said, "That one Oni General had the chance to tell his friends where I was, and yet, he just let me go. Hmmm…Those Oni called him Ikazuki. I have to find him. That's why I'm going back to Japan tonight."

That night, Bai Tsa traveled by water again. She ended up in the same spot where she first encountered the dark samurai that tried to grab her. She looked around a little and stood next to the cherry blossom tree. Appearing from behind her is one of the dark samurai. It appeared from the shadows and grabbed her. Bai Tsa was struggling to get away when Ikazuki appeared from the shadows. He walked toward her and lifted her head.

"So this is the intruder who came to our land last night," he said, "She doesn't seem dangerous. Release her."

The dark samurai let Bai Tsa go and disappeared. Ikazuki took her by both shoulders and held her closely, making Bai Tsa nervous.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To know why a Chinese demon like you trespassed last night and now," Ikazuki said.

"I never meant to cause any harm," Bai Tsa explained, "I just wanted to look around Japan and see what it's like. I never meant to cause any trouble."

"The daughter of Xua Wing should be more careful when coming into strange places," Ikazuki said.

"You know of me?" Bai Tsa asked.

"I know you're Bai Tsa, demon of water and youngest daughter of Xua Wing," Ikazuki said, "General Ikazuki at your service, Milady."

Ikazuki bows to her, causing Bai Tsa to blush.

"You're a lot different from the other Oni," she said.

"Would you care for me to take you back home?" Ikazuki offered.

"No thank you," she replied, "I just got out. I want to see more of your home and its beauty."

"My carriage awaits, Princess," Ikazuki said as he held out his arm.

Bai Tsa takes Ikazuki by the arm. They both left together.

"What about the black samurai that were here?" Bai Tsa said.

"Do not worry," Ikazuki said, "They are my shadow khan, soldiers of the shadows that are at my command."

They continue to leave together. Ikazuki showed Bai Tsa every wonder in Japan. He showed her the cherry blossoms, Kyoto, the beaches, and Mt. Fuji. Bai Tsa was fascinated by each wonder, but she was paying more attention to Ikazuki.

_I have never felt this way about anyone before;_ she thought to herself, _He has a wonderful glow that surrounds him._

The next morning, they returned to the spot where they met. The two demons were just saying their good-byes.

"Ikazuki, if you are not doing anything, maybe we can see each other again tomorrow night?" she asked.

"I do want to see you again," Ikazuki said with a sigh, "We can meet back here at sundown tomorrow, but we must be careful. If our families found out, it will start the war again."

"I'm more worried about what would happen if my brother Tchang Zu found out. He's not very tolerable."

"I will look forward to our meeting tomorrow, my water princess," Ikazuki said as he held her hand.

Bai Tsa smiled to this as she dove into the water and swam back to her kingdom of Atlantis. Ikazuki smiled back at her with starry eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4: Underwater Beauty**

For months, Bai Tsa and Ikazuki continue to see each other in secret at the cherry blossom tree where they met. Ikazuki was beginning to fall hopelessly in love with her. Then one day, Bai Tsa came to the tree like she always did and saw Ikazuki. She hugs him.

"I'm glad you came, Ikazuki," she said, "Since you have shown me your world, I want to show you mine."

"Where, Bai Tsa?" Ikazuki asked.

"I want to show you the ocean and its remarkable beauty."

Bai Tsa casts a beam onto Ikazuki, leaving him confused.

"What trick was that?" Ikazuki asked her.

"Just an underwater breathing spell," he replied.

Bai Tsa takes Ikazuki by the hand and takes him into the water with her. Ikazuki was surprised that he is able to breathe underwater and not drown.

"I can breathe underwater," Ikazuki said.

Then, Ikazuki sees the ocean around him. He sees all kinds of colorful fish swimming about. He also see the coral that fill the see level. It is like looking at rainbows worldwide.

"Bai Tsa, there are so many colors down here," Ikazuki said.

Bai Tsa shows Ikazuki everything in the ocean. She shows him the Humpback Whales that swim by and sing their song, the anemones that float around; and the fish in the abyss that glow in the dark. Ikazuki became fascinated by both the wonders of the ocean and Bai Tsa. To him, everything about Bai Tsa has more beauty than all the oceans combined. He didn't care if she's Tchangzu's sister and from China; she was different from anyone he ever met in Japan. After their underwater exploration, they made it back to their secret spot. It was already night and time for Bai Tsa to go.

"I had a wonderful time with you, Bai Tsa," Ikazuki said, "but I must go before Tarakudo finds out I'm not at my post."

"Ikazuki, before you go, there's something I want to ask you," Bai Tsa said, "Tomorrow is the Mid-Autumn Moon Festival in China. I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my escort."

"I would be honored to escort you, Bai Tsa," he replied.

Bai Tsa hugs Ikazuki for his answer.

"Thank you, Ikazuki," she says happily.

"I needed to tell you something tomorrow anyway, but we must be careful if our families see us together."

"Right. That's why we'll go in human form. They won't be able to find us together that way."

"Good idea."

Bai Tsa left for home as Ikazuki waved good-bye to her. He felt excited because during the Mid-Autumn Moon Festival, he will finally tell her how he feels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5: Mid-Autumn Moon Festival**

The Mid-Autumn Moon Festival has finally come. The Eight Demon Sorcerers were celebrating it at Shendu's Palace. They were setting up the decorations, while Hsi Wu was trying to sneak some of the moon cakes as a snack. Luckily, Xiao Fung caught him and took the cake back.

"Hsi Wu, don't eat those!" he said, "Those are for the festival."

"You know moon cakes are my favorite, Brother," he said.

Bai Tsa was too busy staring at the window. She sees human couples together during the festival. She was thinking about Ikazuki and how special this festival will be to her. Tso Lan noticed that she has been a little distant lately. He puts his hand on her shoulder while startling her.

"Is everything okay, Bai Tsa?" Tso Lan asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Tso Lan," she replied, "I found an escort for the festival."

"Really," Tso Lan said, "Who is this escort?"

"He's someone I met while doing a little exploring. I have to get ready. He and I are supposed to meet at the city square soon."

Bai Tsa left in a hurry. This had peaked Tso Lan's curiosity. He decided to follow her to see who her escort is. Bai Tsa was sneaking in the shadows while heading to the town square.

"I hope Ikazuki found a way to get here," Bai Tsa said to herself.

Ikazuki suddenly appeared from the shadows. Bai Tsa turned and saw him.

"Ikazuki!"

Bai Tsa hugs him.

"I used the shadows to move myself to China," he said, "You never told me that China would have such beauty of its own."

"Shendu's kingdom has its moments," she said, "Let's get into our human forms."

Ikazuki and Bai Tsa transformed into humans. Bai Tsa resembled a beautiful woman with long white hair, blue eyes, and a blue dress, while Ikazuki resembled a man with navy blue hair, green eyes, and his samurai armor. They both begin walking together. Little do they know is that Tso Lan is behind them. He saw Bai Tsa with a human man, making him more curious. Bai Tsa took Ikazuki everywhere in the festival. She showed him the sky lanterns, the moon cakes and pomelos served to them, the Dragon Dances happening in the streets, and the autumn trees that are being planted by the humans. Hours have gone by, and Ikazuki was having the time of his life with Bai Tsa. They were finally alone together on the bridge. They transformed into their demon forms. Tso Lan saw this and is shocked to see his sister with an Oni.

"What is it you wanted to tell me, Ikazuki?" Bai Tsa asked.

"I wanted to show how I feel about you," Ikazuki said, "Bai Tsa; you are unlike anyone I have ever met in Japan. You showed me worlds that I have never seen before. What I am trying to tell is…I really love you, Bai Tsa. You have more beauty within you then the sea and the moon combine."

Bai Tsa was surprised to hear this, but she was also happy. She has felt the same way about Ikazuki.

"Oh Ikazuki," she said, "I feel the same way about you, too. I was too afraid to tell you because…well…"

"Of our families fighting?" Ikazuki asked, "I don't care if you're a Chinese Demon and Tchang Zu's sister, Bai Tsa; I care more about you and making you mine."

Bai Tsa smiles to this and wraps her arms around Ikazuki's neck. Ikazuki did the same by wrapping his arms around her waist. Both were leaning to each other slowly as they were about to kiss when Tso Lan shouted out.

"Bai Tsa!" he yelled.

Bai Tsa turns quickly and sees Tso Lan looking at them. She gasped when she saw Tso Lan because her secret is now out.

"Tso Lan!" Bai Tsa shouted in shock.


End file.
